Lo que nos une
by Sthefynice
Summary: Jamás sintió este hermoso sentimiento por nadie. Era sublime, y al mismo tiempo aterrador, el estar completamente enamorada de su prima.
1. Su nombre

**Lo que nos une**

**Sinopsis: **Jamás sintió este hermoso sentimiento por nadie. Era sublime, y al mismo tiempo aterrador, el estar completamente enamorada de su prima.

**DISCLAIMER:** Sakura Card Captors y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de las fantásticas CLAMP. No gano nada escribiendo, salvo traumar mentes sensibles en ocasiones, y hacer del mundo del fanon cada vez, un lugar mejor.

_"Esta historia participa en el reto de la Comunidad Sakuriana: Lo que nos une."_

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Incesto por donde vaya, insinuaciones y demás. No apto para mentes sensibles, aunque puede que a la final exagere con dicha advertencia, pero más vale prevenir.

**Notas Finales: **El fin del mundo se acerca, ya que Sthefy ha decidido publicar algo más de SCC. LOL, bueno, tenía bastante tiempo sin pasarme por el fandom, aparte que debo culminar una historia pendiente relacionada.

El Reto consiste en escoger primero el género de la pareja; yo, como cosa rara, escogí femslash y heme aquí.

Espero que les guste y que les alegre cuando lean.

* * *

**Cap. 1 Su nombre**

Si alguien le pidiera contar su historia desde el comienzo, probablemente no sabría por dónde empezar. Siempre había sido el tipo de persona neutral, carente de sentimientos, que sólo pensaba en su futuro proyecto de emprender su carrera como empresaria. Así siempre había sido Sonomi Daidouji, quién desde los ocho años de edad ya sabía lo que quería en esta vida y estaba dispuesta a comerse el mundo para conseguirlo, de ser necesario.

Ciertamente "_El Fin justifica los Medios"_ era su lema y todas las personas que pensaban lo contrario a menudo solía pensar mal de ellos, "patético" sería la palabra ideal. Sabe que a menudo todo lo que dice y sus expresiones, puede ser usado en su contra, porque los demás no entendían en absoluto el sarcasmo y la ironía, eran bastante débiles de mente para poder entender su avanzado intelecto.

_Excepto ella._

Siempre había sido la excepción a sus reglas, a su lógica, a su manera de pensar. Su vida antes de que ella llegara realmente no alcanzaba a recordarla, ¿tal vez porque se conocen prácticamente desde el jardín de infantes? Suspiró, mientras se acomodaba su corto cabello castaño rojizo detrás de la oreja.

—Nadeshiko… —Murmuró melancólica, con un corazón en el peso. Desde hace días ha querido decirle sobre lo que verdaderamente piensa, sobre sus ocultos y recelosos sentimientos. Por años se negaba a querer darle nombre a esa cálida sensación que aparecía cada vez que estaba con ella, hablaba con ella y pensaba en ella. Desde hace aproximadamente, cerca de diez años.

—Dime. —Le respondió alegre la chica de cabellos claros, antes de tropezar con sus propios pies y caerse al suelo.

Sonomi se sorprendió por un momento, y luego se carcajeó por su caída.

A ella no le hizo mucha gracia, como costumbre. No era dada a poner ambos pies sobre la tierra, en todo su sentido. Nadeshiko siempre había tenido esa fama de "abrazar" al suelo a cada rato.

_Nadeshiko…_

De sólo pensar en ella, en su nombre, hizo que esa cálida sensación en el pecho regresaba, mientras la veía levantarse y sacudirse su uniforme de secundaria.

—Venga bruja, llegaremos tarde a clases. —Le dijo ayudándole a sacudirse el polvo de su camisa.

Ella sólo sonrío y, con cierto toque sutil, le apretó sugerentemente la mano antes de emprender el camino.

Sonomi Daidouji no sabía que pensar al respecto. Pero una cosa la tenía bien clara: se armaría de valor para confesársele, porque ya no soportaba seguir callando sus sentimientos, como si fuese del todo malo sentirse de esa manera.

Pero, por supuesto, su inseguridad y parte de su pequeña conciencia no le ayudaban mucho


	2. Su todo

**Lo que nos une**

**Sinopsis:**Jamás sintió este hermoso sentimiento por nadie. Era sublime, y al mismo tiempo aterrador, el estar completamente enamorada de su prima.

**DISCLAIMER:** Sakura Card Captors y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de las fantásticas CLAMP. No gano nada escribiendo, salvo traumar mentes sensibles en ocasiones, y hacer del mundo del fanon cada vez, un lugar mejor.

_"Esta historia participa en el reto de la Comunidad Sakuriana: Lo que nos une."_

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Incesto por donde vaya, insinuaciones y demás. No apto para mentes sensibles, aunque puede que a la final exagere con dicha advertencia, pero más vale prevenir.

**Notas Finales: **Honestamente ni idea si este fic sigue participando en el reto*cruza los dedos para que si* Mi internet ha estado de un lento y no me agarraba la pag... En fin, solo me queda subir el cap final y no esperen un final color rosa, porque el tiempo no me dio para eso. La idea del reto era unir personas, este fic hizo su cometido. Que fuese entre las dos protagonistas, era otra cosa...

Como sea, espero que les guste y se entretengan ;D

Tal vez más adelante vuelva a escribir de ellas, ¿por qué no?

* * *

**Cap. 2 Su todo**

Sonomi entró al salón de clases con silenciosa soberbia. No por nada era una de las mejores alumnas de todo el salón. Aunque claro, eso equivalía a hacer ciertos sacrificios. Como por ejemplo, disminuir su vida social. Ya no aceptaba salidas de chicos como antes ya que casi siempre era una decepción, una tras otras. Que si no le superaba en inteligencias, que si no era caballeroso, que si no _soportaba _a Nadeshiko sólo por creerla ingenua y vivir en un mundo de fantasía…

Una de las mayores cosas que Sonomi Daidouji no soportaba, era que se metieran con su prima o que hablen mal de ella, ya sea tanto a sus espaldas, como si no. Sencillamente no lo toleraba. Con ella ellos podrían meterse todo lo que quisieran, a fin de cuentas, en algún futuro ya cuando sus hijos comprarían sus famosos juguetes—o videojuegos, aún no estaba del todo segura en lo que su futuro emporio se convertiría, pero si estaba asegurado que ella sería una persona próspera antes de llegar a sus 25 años, podía apostar a eso.

Tomó el mismo asiento de siempre, dejándole el de la ventana a Nadeshiko por evidentes razones; a la chica sencillamente le gusta distraerse en clases. Y no es que Sonomi apoyara tal acción, es que simplemente… no puede evitarlo. Porque cuando ella está embelesada en su mundo, en la naturaleza, es ahí cuando puede contemplarla sin ningún temor de levantar sospechas.

Miró su reloj, marcaba las 08:20am, el nuevo profesor de Historia Universal contaba ya con veinte minutos de retraso. Que irresponsabilidad. Ni siquiera lo conocía y ya comenzaba a molestarse ese profesor. Le habían inculcado desde pequeña el valor de la puntualidad y de no jugar con el tiempo de las personas, ya que no era muy bonito que se lo hicieran, decidió imponer esa regla en su vida, y así con todo el derecho exigir y reclamar lo mismo. ¿Lo mejor? Era que daba muy buenos resultados.

— ¡Profesor, disculpe el retraso! —Había exclamado Nadeshiko Kinomoto en todo su esplendor. Su cabello todo alborotado y parte de su uniforme desarreglado, producto de la evidente prisa que traía consigo. Sus compañeros se rieron de ella, había corrido para nada ya que el nuevo profesor aún no había llegado. La mayoría de ellos estaban cotilleando en cada esquina, con su respectivo grupo social.

Sonomi cerró los ojos, la vergüenza de su prima era la misma para ella, aunque ésta sólo sonrió aliviada, avanzando hasta su respectivo asiento.

—Buenos días, Soni. —Le murmuró con alegría, regalándole una luminosa sonrisa.

Su boca se secó, tratando de que su voz sonara firme:

—B-buenos días, prima.

Porque en ocasiones a veces tenía que repetírselo, Nadeshiko era su _prima_. Y su vena depresiva le quería recordar constantemente lo que con obviedad no puede tener. Y eso le cabrea, le cabrea como no tiene idea.

Lo que jamás se hubiese imaginado nunca, era que aquel nuevo profesor le arrebataría a Nadeshiko de su lado, tal vez para siempre.


	3. Su Destino

**Lo que nos une**

**Sinopsis:**Jamás sintió este hermoso sentimiento por nadie. Era sublime, y al mismo tiempo aterrador, el estar completamente enamorada de su prima.

**DISCLAIMER:** Sakura Card Captors y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de las fantásticas CLAMP. No gano nada escribiendo, salvo traumar mentes sensibles en ocasiones, y hacer del mundo del fanon cada vez, un lugar mejor.

_"Esta historia participa en el reto de la Comunidad Sakuriana: Lo que nos une."_

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Incesto por donde vaya, insinuaciones y demás. No apto para mentes sensibles, aunque puede que a la final exagere con dicha advertencia, pero más vale prevenir.

**Notas Finales: **Pensé en esta pequeña historia como algo casi a mano con lo canon, respetándolo. Y bueno gente, ya saben como termina todo en ese sentido... Espero que les guste y que se hayan entretenido leyendo.

Abrazos!

* * *

**Cap. 3 Su Destino**

Lo odiaba. Definitivamente lo odiaba.

Fujitaka Kinomoto. Maldecía sin para el día en que nació. Y es que no podía ver al hombre sin desear caerle a golpes.

Aun podía recordar esa clase como si fuese ayer, los ojos de Nadeshiko no se despegaban de su silueta apenas entró al salón y se presentaba. Al principio, no le importó mucho su reacción, lo que sin duda fue un inmenso error, ya que debió estar alerta desde el comienzo, se dice con amargura.

Y poco a poco las cosas fueron cambiando entre ambas. Nadeshiko ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con ella, sino que se lo empleaba a _él. _Lo buscaba sólo a él, reía junto a él, lo _quería _a _él._

Su ahora frágil corazón no lo pudo soportar, y poco a poco su felicidad se apagaba, ya que Nadeshiko era tanto la causa como el efecto de la misma. Si ella no estaba, si ella no era, nadie más lo será.

Así que, en sus últimos años de secundaria, decidió callar el secreto que desde un principio quería confesar. Porque al cada día perder valor, menos tenía sentido la idea de confesarse, ¿para qué? Se decía, si lo que quería Nadeshiko era tener un hombre como esposo y así tener sus deseados hijos.

Sonomi Daidouji creía firmemente en que ella no la necesitaría de su vida, al menos no de esa manera.

Y pasó el tiempo, pasaron los años. El destino podía ser cruel en ocasiones y muy rara vez se equivocaba. Nadeshiko se casó, tuvo sus añorados hijos y así como vino al mundo, así partió de él: en tan sólo un instante, en tan solo segundos.

Sonomi a regañadientes se casó también y tuvo su primera niña, antes que ese momento sucediera. Lloró a mares por su partida, y hasta el son de hoy se le salen las lágrimas en cuanto lo recuerda, en su amor de ella y en lo que pudo ser de ambas si las cosas se hubiesen dado de manera totalmente diferente.

Observa a Sakura y Tomoyo reír y jugar, sus dos mayores tesoros, y no puede frenar los recuerdos que le acuden, ¿qué pasaría si se repitiera la misma historia? ¿Podría su hija, al menos, tener un final feliz?


End file.
